Amor en venta
by AnimaJackLac
Summary: Cuando trabajas un contrato laboral por obligacion el tiempo se vuelve aburrido. ¿Pero si se tratara de un contrato de amor seria aburrido? InuxKag
1. Prologo

**Hola! Para despojarme de mis pensamientos más problemáticos les traigo un nuevo fic! Espero que les guste!**

**AMOR EN VENTA**

"**Ella trato de salvar a quien mas quería… El solo quería ser visto como alguien diferente…"**

**¿Qué pasa cuando llevas años siendo una prostituta y la oportunidad de salir de ese infierno se presenta y decides dársela a alguien más?**

**PROLOGO**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aquella tarde prometía un sol hermoso, pero para la familia Minamoto era peor que una catástrofe natural. La mujer que desde hace horas había tratado de conseguir auxilio de cualquier forma no dio resultado. Caminaba de un lado al otro sin dejar de preocuparse.

-¿Qué sucede madre?-preguntaba la joven.

-Hoy es el día… Yo no quería…

-Ya sé que no querías madre…-dijo secamente la joven-. Al menos valdrá la pena. No quiero que ella pase por eso.

-Si quieres puedo pedirle más tiempo…

-¡¿PARA QUE? ¿Para que ahora no me tome a mí sino a mi hermana? Se lo que va a pasar madre…

-Pero tienes 16 años…

-Los suficientes para saber lo que debo hacer. Sé que sufriré, pero ver a mi hermana feliz valdrá la pena.

-No sabes cuánto me arrepiento…

-No te arrepientas madre. Sin el dinero ese jamás hubiera visto otra vez a mi hermana. Sé que lo hiciste por necesidad… No nos queda más que aceptar y hacernos responsables de nuestros actos.

-Hija….

Su madre la abrazo como si la vida se acabara en ese instante. Sabía que pedirle un favor a Megumi Hayashibara era como vender el alma al diablo. En ese momento, tocaron la puerta. Una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes se reunía con madre e hija. Ella solo se limito a sonreír.

-Supongo que este momento llegaría…

-Solo tengo unas condiciones-dijo la joven-. Si las cumples te aseguro que no veras traición de mi parte. Si no las cumples, no creo que dures mucho respirando.

-Me encantan las personas con determinación. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero el 50% de la capital…

-No. Mira, si con el tiempo te ganas mi confianza, solo te daré al 49%. Cuando no este podrás hacer lo que quieras y cuando quieras, obviamente con cierto límite.

-No seré de las que se ocupan de todos los días.

-¿Quieres ser las de primera clase? Veo que sabes lo que quieres. Lo serás si en menos de 2 años sabes más que una chica de tu edad y te sabes comportar.

-Y lo último. Jamás se te ocurra tratarme como a tus otras empleadas, lo que significa que solo trabajare de noche.

-Me gusta tu determinación Mizuki Minamoto-miro a la otra mujer-. ¿Tu le enseñaste todo eso Natsuki? Eres sorprendente. Acepto todas tus condiciones, pero las anulare si no veo resultado en dos años.

-Entonces es un trato.

Ambas mujeres estrecharon sus manos. Si Mizuki no manejaba la situación en ese momento, la perdería para siempre.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo la mujer.

-Nos vemos mañana mama.

-Hasta luego.

Cuando la mujer que previamente había entrado salió con Mizuki, Natsuki lloro amargamente, en ese momento una niña de cabello azabache se acercaba con una muñeca en su brazo.

-Mami… no te pongas triste…

-Mi amor-se seco las lágrimas y la abrazo-. Gracias por preocuparte por mí…

-¿Y Mizuki? ¿A dónde fue?

-A trabajar cariño.

-¿Cuándo llega?

-En la mañana. Descansa, aun no has acabado tu tratamiento mi niña…

-Si mama.

Del otro lado, Mizuki estaba sentada en la parte de atrás del auto que conducía la mujer.

-Megumi-dijo secamente-. ¿Ya te adelantaste a la venta?

-Aun no cariño-dijo calmada-. ¿Te digo algo Mizuki? Me sorprende que a tu edad no me hayas temido. No es la primera vez que hago esto, las chicas lloraban e imploraban, pero ya sabían, esa hipocresía me desespera.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Que te hare un favor. Aun no he vendido tu virginidad porque pensé que tu madre quería un tiempo más. Así que me has sorprendido tu forma de ser y te compensare.

-Aun no la entiendo Señora Hayashibara…

-Que te dejare libre. Si quieres perder tu virginidad ahora hazlo, si no es tu problema…

-¿Pero entonces…?

-Significa que tienes tiempo suficiente para aprender a ser una dama.

-Gracias

-De que. Si sigues así serás mi socia dentro de un tiempo…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**2 años después…**

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO APOSTARAS AHI! ¡¿ERES TAN ESTUPIDO O QUE?-reprochaba.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!

-¡¿ENTONCES QUE HAREMOS SI NO TENEMOS NI PARA DORMIR?

-¡CALLATE Y DEJAME PENSAR!

El albino salió del auto no sin antes dar un portazo, estaba confundido. ¿Cómo pudo haber perdido? ¿Qué había pasado? Las posibilidades de que ganara eran todas…

Se paseo por toda la calle caminando hasta que sin darse cuenta se tropezó con una joven de más o menos 18 años.

-Disculpe…

-No hay de que-dijo secamente la joven-. No me importaría que me tiraran acido en la cara ahora…

-¿Problemas?

-Más de lo que cree. Mi nombre es Mizuki Minamoto.

-Inuyasha Taisho.

-Un nombre imponente…

-Pero sin un quinto encima…

-No le digo nada porque estoy en las mismas… ¿tiene hambre?

-No creo que quieras invitarme…

-¿Por qué no?

-Además de que no tengo dinero y no nos conocemos… tengo acompañante.

-No le pido una cita. ¿Viene con su novia?

-Al menos eso sería agradable-dijo con ironía-. Vengo con mi hermano. Sesshomaru Taisho

-No se preocupe, yo invito y poco a poco se conoce a la gente.

-Me dejare de preocupar cuando dejes de llamarme de usted….

-Bueno Inuyasha. Háblale a tu hermano y vamos a cenar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquellos hombres se divertían hablando con la joven que a pesar de haberla conocido en corto tiempo, ya se habían hecho colegas… Sus pláticas se basaban en todo: risas, tristezas y demás cosas platicaban entre sí.

-Bueno y díganme. Si tenían dinero, ¿Cómo acabaron perdiéndolo?

-Porque Inuyasha termino apostándolo.

-¿En qué casino?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno-confeso-. Conozco como trabajan los casinos de por aquí… digamos que tengo mis contactos.

-Te sonara extraño pero…-interrumpió Sesshomaru-. A pesar de lo poco que te conocemos siento que están mintiendo.

-Está bien, está bien. Soy prostituta ¿Entendido? Pueden decir lo que quieren ya estoy acostumbrada a eso…

-No tenemos porque burlarnos o decirte algo… Tú tienes tus motivos para hacer eso ¿o no?

-Lo único que te puedo decir Sesshomaru es que para obtener lo que quería tuve que vender mi alma al diablo.

-Entiendo.

-Cambiando de tema… les propongo un trato.

-¿Cual?-Dijon al unisonó.

-Si les ayudo a reponer su dinero y obtener más me darán 5000 dólares.

-¿Cómo?

-Miren. No me drogo ni fumo ni bebo, no se preocupen. Todas las chicas que conozco que son igual que yo hacen eso. Si hago esto es por dos cosas: la primera es para pagar mis estudios y la segunda para pagar una deuda que tengo con mi jefa. En ese entorno, hay mucha información acerca del funcionamiento de los casinos, y si algo de provecho les saco a mis compañeras es eso. ¿Lo toman o lo dejan?

-Lo tomamos.

-Les daré esto para que pasen.

Mizuki saco de su bolso 70000 dólares en un sobre y se los dio a Sesshomaru seguido de un papel doblado.

-¿No que no tenias dinero? ¿Y qué es esto?

-Primero: no es mi dinero, es de mi jefa. Y segundo: esas son las instrucciones de cada casino.

-¿Por qué haces esto Mizuki?

-Digamos que me gusta ayudar a los demás. Si fueron al casino de alguno de esos será mejor que se turen, para evitar problemas.

Mizuki se levanto de la mesa.

-Tengo que irme.

-Espera-dijo Inuyasha-. ¿Cómo podremos darte el dinero si ganamos?

-Sencillo-dijo divertida-. Yo me encargare de contactarlos.

-¿Pero?

-Si mi dinero lo gasto en mis estudios, esos estudios me servirán de algo.

-Gracias Mizuki Minamoto.

-De nada señores Taisho.

Y desapareció entre el tumulto de gente del restaurante. Inuyasha pidió la cuenta, pero el mesero dijo que la joven había pagado la cuenta.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha pasaron al casino donde Inuyasha había perdido el dinero, uno de la interminable lista de casinos que estaba en el papel.

-Si ganamos estaré eternamente agradecido con Mizuki…

-Bueno, a divertirnos…

**Para esa noche, los hermanos Taisho contaban con una fortuna de más de 1000 millones de dólares…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Al día siguiente…**

-Megumi por lo que más quieras no me la quites…

-Un trato es un trato querida…

-Pero…

-Con tal de estar con ese baboso casado preferiste perder a tu hija. Tu lo quisiste, no yo. Acéptalo y hazte responsable de tus actos.

-¿Al menos podre ver a Kagome?

-Tú la mandaste al infierno querida-suspiro-. Sabias que el mundo de la prostitución es un infierno. Preferiste darme a tu hija a cambio de deshacerme de la esposa de ese tarado. Dudo mucho que quiera verte.

-Pero es mi hija…

-Te recuerdo que tiene 13 años y ya sabe que es la prostitución. No hay marcha atrás.

En ese momento la chica llego con sus maletas a la puerta. Megumi se acerco y le toco el hombro.

-¿Lista para irnos Kagome?

-Sí.

La madre de Kagome corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, pero ella la rechazo haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¿Por qué Kagome?-dijo la mujer llorando-. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Eso debía decirlo yo. Compórtate y deja de llorar como niña de 15 años.

Kagome salió sin decir más hacia el auto, no sin antes dejar visto su odio hacia su madre dando un portazo a la puerta.

-Estas muy enojada…

-Esa mujer se arrepentirá…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque trabajare de sol a sol para tener más dinero que ella… ¡Y SIN LA NECESIDAD DE METERME CON UN HOMBRE CASADO!

-¿Por qué desde que tengo a Mizuki me he vuelto más voluble?

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Cuando pierdas tu virginidad empezaras a trabajar…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero que les haya gustado este prologo hecho en un ratito! Espero sus comentarios y demás…. Otra cosa…. ¿Podrian ayudarme con el lemon? Je je es que no soy muy buena para eso. **

**¡SAYONARA!**


	2. El encuentro

**Hola! Aquí está el primer capítulo! Espero que a "Makikita-chan la thief" se le despejen las dudas! Les seré honesta. El resumen fue hecho de rápido, así que aquí está el original; y algunas cosas para que no se confundan:**

-_"pensamientos"_

**Resumen: **_Kagome era una prostituta obligada a pagar el error que cometió su madre en el pasado y por tanto tu vida era una porquería. Para seguir viviendo se encerró en una esfera en la que solo ella existía. Y para poder salir de ese infierno tenía que venderse por tres meses y aparentar tener pareja… Inuyasha era un viudo masoquista que se culpaba así mismo para superar la muerte de su esposa y por tanto su vida no tenía sentido. Para seguir viviendo se escondía bajo el ídolo sexual del momento. Y para poder obtener un contrato tenía que dejar de ser el ídolo sexual y tener una relación estable… ¿Qué pasara cuando por un contrato ambos encuentren un sentimiento que decidieron esconder?_

**Amor en venta (Primera Parte)**

"**Contratados a amarse"**

**By AnimaJackLac**

**Capitulo 1**

**El encuentro**

Aquella muchacha corría sin parar de ese edificio. Según sus superiores esa sería su misión de inicio; si completaba la misión sin rasguño alguno, estaría dentro.

-_"Ellos y sus políticas… ¿Por qué no hicieron lo mismo con ella? Bueno… para empezar ella entro a los 26… Tengo 10 años trabajando aquí… ¡Puedo hacerlo!"_

Coloco su mano en el frio barandal que la llevaría abajo, sin miedo, se arrojo en medio de la escalera de caracol. Con una fuerza sobrehumana cayo de pie sin tambalear después de caer de más de 15 pisos.

-Esos documentos son míos.

No se inmuto a voltear a ver al dueño de la voz, solo seguía corriendo todo lo que podía.

-_"¿Ese no es el hombre que deje atrás hace rato? Debe ser muy rápido como para alcanzarme."_

-¡Devuélvemelos!-le repitió el hombre-. No te lo volveré a repetir-le advirtió-.

-¿Por qué debería?-contraatacó-. No veo tu nombre…

Saco un arma y le disparo rozándolo en la pierna, pero no le importaba. Llego a la salida donde un Ferrari negro la esperaba, se abrió la ventana.

-Dámelos-se los dio-. Nos vemos luego. Cuídate.

-Hasta entonces. Mizuki.

Tomo la moto que estaba en frente y se fue, lo único que recordaría seria esos ojos dorados…

* * *

><p>Aquel hombre albino y rasgos finos se acercaban a aquella casa lujosa… según Miroku ahí encontraría la solución a su problema de malas relaciones con mujeres. Caminaba a paso lento, a pesar de que había dejado su Ferrari negro cerca, no estaba preparado. Cuando había llegado a la puerta solo atino a suspirar profundamente y tocar la puerta. En pocos minutos una mujer morena de cabello rizado y ojos oscuros le abrió.<p>

-_"Por la pinta de la mansión dudo mucho que este lugar sea el que Miroku me dio… ¿Y si no es el lugar? Ya sé. Diré que busco a una tal Marie"._

-Buenas noches. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho.

-Encantada. ¿Tiene una cita?

-No. Vengo a ver a Megumi Hayashibara. ¿Se encuentra?

-Claro-abro mas la puerta dejando ver el pantalón y blusa pegada mostraban las curvas de su cuerpo-. Acompáñeme, señor Taisho.

Inuyasha estaba nervioso. Ya había visitado varios prostíbulos en todo Japón, pero ninguno de esta clase. Según Miroku ese lugar era para los más adinerados de Japón y solo se conocía por recomendación. Era una mansión enorme, lo que no hacía posible que fuera un prostíbulo; era enorme, lujoso y costoso. Y no llegaba a creerlo por el simple hecho de que había ferraris, jaguares, lamborginis, mercedes benz; en conclusión, los autos más lujosos y de último modelo que solo los más ricos podían comprar.

-¿Nervioso?

-Es la primera vez que vengo…-mirando su alrededor-Mizuki.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí… Inuyasha.

-Yo no olvido nada Mizuki.

-Han pasado varios años…

-8 para ser exactos-añadió-. ¿Cómo olvidar a la mujer que ayudo a mi hermano y a mí a ser multimillonarios en solo una noche?

-Tienes una memoria excelente-sonrió-. Y gracias por el halago Inuyasha.

La mujer lo llevo hacia la sala de estar; un lugar que albergaba un sinfín de lujosos objetos de porcelana, y en el centro una televisión de plasma 3D y un juego de sillones completamente forrado en cuero, y para su sorpresa, muy bien cuidado. Mizuki le hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentara.

-Tengo vio tinto, whisky, ron, sake… ¿Dime qué quieres tomar?

-Vino tinto por favor.

La joven se dirigió al mini bar y sirvió dos copas de vino tinto.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-¿Para qué preguntas?

-Inuyasha-dio un sorbo a su copa mientras se levantaba y suspiro-. Tengo 11 años trabajando aquí-dejo su copa en la mesa de centro-así que Megumi y yo llevamos a este nivel este "proyecto". Yo la ayude a invertir, sin mi jamás hubiera salido del barrio de mala muerte donde me encontraron. Ahora tengo el 49% de la capital de aquí. Es obvio que cuando Megumi no está yo me encargo de todo. Y por lo tanto no doy servicios sin saber para qué o que fin tiene.

-Tú ganas. Ya sabrás de mi relación con las mujeres…

-Desde hace 5 o 6 años tu ética es: "una noche por mujer" según los periódicos. Eres todo un símbolo sexual con o sin tu hermano…

-El punto es que Sesshomaru está trabajando en un contrato multimillonario. Pero el que ofrece ese contrato no es más que un anciano modelo. Está bien casado, no le ha sido infiel a su mujer y su ética es implacable. Así que para obtener el contrato más rápido y seguro el pidió que yo deje de ser un "símbolo sexual" con las mujeres.

-Entiendo. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que hayas venido aquí?

-A que por mi "ética" no consigo una relación estable. Eso es lo que el anciano "al menos" quiere de mi parte. Así que necesito a alguien que no me mande al diablo en menos de una semana.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Por lo menos 3 meses. Hasta que tenga el contrato.

-Esa es una buena razón, pero… tienes muchas mujeres, ¿Por qué vienes aquí si las tienes? ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?

-No quiero un romance. Yo no estoy para soportar esas cursilerías. Pero tampoco quiero que por mi frialdad me dejen. Quiero a alguien que este conmigo sin interés alguno, de conquistarme. Llámalo "una relación de trabajo" o como quieras.

-Inuyasha… Los prostíbulos que "al menos" has conocido trabajan por dinero o por obligación. Aquí es diferente. Trabajamos para pagar una deuda con Megumi. Hasta que la paguemos esto se termina. Y eso no significa que hayamos perdido nuestros sentimientos.

-Bueno… si están pagando esa deuda "según tu"… ¿Por qué no dejan esto? Llevas más de 10 años en esto…

-Solo te puedo decir que todas o al menos la mayoría de nosotras vendimos nuestra alma al diablo a cambio de algo… a algunas les sirvió, a otras no. Además, tenemos más privilegios por estar mejor preparadas…

Cuando Inuyasha le daba el último sorbo a su copa vio a una mujer más joven que Mizuki; cabello azabache, ojos chocolate y traía puesta unos jeans y una camiseta blanca. En ese momento Mizuki volteo.

-Mizuki-miro al albino-per-perdón… Minamoto…

-No te preocupes Higurashi el sabe cómo me llamo. ¿Ya hablaste con Hayashibara?

-Me dijo que llegaba a las 11. Y ya esta lista la cena.

La mujer miro el reloj, eran las 9.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer Inuyasha?

-No, esperare a Hayashibara.

-Si ese es el caso-se levanto-. Insisto en que cenes con nosotros.

Ahora comprendía las palabras de Mizuki cuando le dijo: _"Tenemos más privilegios al estar mejor preparadas"_. Si Sesshomaru lo hubiera acompañado a ese lugar después de salir se hubiera reído a muerte de él. Las chicas que acompañaban a su amiga eras perfectamente pulcras y educadas en la mesa, hasta llegar el extremo de que, si lo hubiera visto algún conocido le hubiera sugerido tomar clases de educación con Mizuki. Las jóvenes recogieron los trastes y se fueron se retiraron a otra habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha?

-Tus primas tienes una educación endemoniadamente perfecta en la mesa. Déjame felicitar a la institutriz…

-Pues la estas halagando Inuyasha-sonrió-.

-¿Tu las educaste?

-Claro; pero con ayuda de una vieja amiga que salió de esto. Si querían dejar de recibir miserias tenían que entrar a "las ligas mayores" por así decirlo. Puedo presumirte de que les enseñe a hablar más de tres idiomas, saben comportarse, son inteligentes y saben defenderse… Y mucho más.

-Te entiendo.

-Son diez y media. ¿Algún dato que debas decirme?

-¿Qué no sepan los periodistas?-ironizo-. Ninguno.

-Inuyasha-suspiro-. Para tener poco tiempo en esto se de todo, y déjame presumir que si quisiera, le daría un golpe bajo al mejor periodista.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque se mas de lo que un periodista sabe… No quiero presionarte, pero quiero comprobar los datos que tengo de ti.

-Me asustas. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Todo acerca de una mujer guapa que murió hace cuatro años y estuvo liada contigo. Si sonó frio, te pido disculpas.

Mizuki noto que Inuyasha se ponía tenso. Su mandíbula se apretó haciéndolo notar. Ella, no quiso decir algo más por temor a represalias.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo serio intentando calmarse-. Se suponía que estaba perfectamente guardado…

-Inuyasha. Yo no necesitaba extraer datos para saberlo. Conocía perfectamente a Yuna. Ella entro aquí el mismo día que yo. Ella me ayudo con ellas.

-Sabia que ella trabajaba de prostituta, pero jamás te menciono…

-Porque ella se escapo contigo; yo le pedí que jamás te contara de nuestra cercanía, incluso le pidió a Sesshomaru que me escondiera a mí y a ellas el día de su boda…

-¿Fuiste a nuestra boda?

-!Claro! No iba a perderme la boda por nada del mundo.

-Cómo sea, ¿cómo es que lo sabías?

-No tengo porqué decírtelo.

Inuyasha no quiso volver a tomar conversación de ese tipo, optó por sentarse y esperar. Jamás había pensado en eso. ¿Cómo es que Mizuki podía saber eso? No iba a preguntárselo ya que ella jamás le respondería. Esperaria sentado en aquel sofá esperando a Megumi. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho antes durante y después de la muerte de yuna no respondía a la única pregunta que le ha puesto en duda.

Inuyasha observó que Mizuki se había levantado de sofá que reposaba en frente, así que lo llevó a un cuarto a la derecha de la sala. Al abrir las puertas observó que era un gran despacho, los muebles eran de cuero fino; el escritorio, los estantes, las puertas, eran de cedro; para él, a pesar de ser un prostíbulo, aquellas personas que habitaban en esa casa vivían de lujos. Cuando se sentó frente del escritorio las puertas principales abrieron dejando ver que una muchacha de cabello azabache (con un vestido rojo que marcaba perfectamente sus curvas) paso ante Mizuki y le dijo:

-Mizuki, ¿no has visto Hayashibara?-Decía la joven-. Necesito hablar con ella...

-No y más vale que te vayas-dijo tajante-. ¿Acaso no ves que estoy con un cliente? Necesitas más educación.

-Bueno, ya me voy-decía mientras salía.

Al salir la muchacha, Mizuki observó la mirada de Inuyasha, quien estaba perplejo; cuando chocaron sus miradas, la joven me mira con desprecio.

-Cierra la boca Taisho-dijo enojada-. Guarda la saliva para mejores cosas. Ella si trabaja por dinero.

-Entiendo.

-Ella sí es una perra en dos piernas.

-Tranquilízate-decia el albino-. No te enojes.

-Es una de las tres hijas de Megumi-suspiro-. Como sea, describème perfil de la que chica quieres...

-Yo...

Inuyasha no sabría decirle a qué se refería. Le tomó poco tiempo en comprender el significado de eso.

-¿Inuyasha?-Lo miró-. Te estoy esperando...

-Necesito una chica que no sea promiscua. ¿Entiendes? Quiero que sea refinada, ya sabes...

-Entiendo. ¿La vas a contratar sólo para tus reuniones o por las 24 horas?

-Por 24 horas... aún no sé cómo hacer esto...

-Bueno, haber si comprendí. Éstas eso por no saber algo sobre esto; por lo mismo ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres. ¿quien te dijo que existieran este lugar Inuyasha? Porque dudo que tú lo hayas encontrado por ti mismo...

-Me lo comentó Miroku...

-Ya había...

De repente, llegó una mujer de alrededor 50 años. Vestía de traje sastre y tenía una vasta joyería en sus manos.

-Señor Taisho-dijo Mizuki-. Te presento a Megumi Hayashibara.

-Encantado conocerlo señor Taisho...-dijo la mujer.

-Igualmente señora Hayashibara.

-Mizuki, ¿ya atendiste señor Taisho?

-Estoy en eso Megumi.

La mujer se sentó lado de Mizuki y ella comenzó a buscar un libro en los estantes. Al encontrarlo, regresó a su lugar a la derecha de Megumi.

-¿Como va esto Mizuki?

-Falta escoger a la chica Megumi.

-Muy bien. ¿cuánto tiempo señor Taisho?

-Tres meses.

-Mizuki, revise quién está disponible...

-Por lo que se ninguna-dijo rápidamente-. Bueno, hasta donde se.

-Revisa a Himura...

-Ya disponible hasta el mes siguiente.

-¿Qué me dices de ti?

-Por mí no hay problema-dijo tranquila-. No sé que diga señor Taisho.

-De ser honestos señora Hayashibara, conozco Minamoto desde hace tiempo y le tengo afecto como una amiga. Yo no mezclo el trabajo con las relaciones.

-Entonces es un no-sentencio-. Bueno, ¿qué me dices de Higurashi?

-Creo que esta disponible.

-Déjame ver.

La mujer tomó la agenda y revisó varias páginas. Tomó unos anteojos y se puso a revisarlo detenidamente.

-Efectivamente Mizuki, Higurashi está disponible.

-Entonces-interrumpió el albino-. ¿Cuánto será por todo?

-Serán $250,000 dólares. Como es nuevo le daremos una prueba; cuando en los tres meses usted dará el dinero. ¿Está bien? Mizuki, los papeles...

Mizuki dejó en frente de Inuyasha un contrato, en el cual es específica tres cosas: la decirle a alguien la profesión de la chica; no maltratarla y por nada del mundo obligarla a ser algo que no quisiera.

-Son muy estrictos aquí...

-Le repito señor Taisho que somos muy estrictos aquí-dijo la joven-. ¿Acepta los términos?

-Acepto.

Cuando Inuyasha terminó de filmar, Mizuki le dio los papeles a Megumi.

-Minamoto ve por Higurashi.

-En un momento-hizo una referencia-. Con permiso.

Mizuki llegó a la puerta y tocó tres veces.

-Pase.

Mizuki abrió de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. No sabía cómo explicarle lo que acaba de pasar. Pero es encontrar las palabras adecuadas y suspiro.

-¿Ya hicieron el trato?-Dijo la joven.

-Si Kagome...

-¿A quién escogió?

-A ti... lo lamento... yo...

-No lamentes Mizuki-dijo secamente-. Ya sabíamos lo que iba a pasar, ¿o no?

Mizuki sonrió y le abrazó. Desde que había llegado junto con Sango se había dedicado cuidarlas como si fueran sus hermanas. Las educó para que no pasará lo mismo que otras y convenció a Megumi para que las dejara en paz. Si atinaba lo que pensaba, Kagome no pasaría por ese infierno otra vez.

-Cuídate, ¿si?

-Claro... si me dijeras cuánto tiempo...

-Tres meses querida... mañana dejaré tu auto donde te quedes, ¿está bien? Por si las dudas...

-Gracias Mizuki...

-Te ayudo con tus cosas...

En cinco minutos Mizuki y Kagome bajaron con una maleta cada una. Al salir de la casa, Kagome le dio la maleta.

-Señorita Higurashi-dijo Inuyasha-. ¿Y sus maletas?

-No se preocupe señor Taisho. Mizuki llevara mis maletas en mi auto para dejarlas mañana a primera hora.

-Pero...

-Pero nada señor Taisho. Se llevara mi auto por si las dudas.

-Entiendo.

Inuyasha ayudó a subir a su Ferrari. Al inicio del trayecto, ambos estuvieron en silencio. Hasta que Kagome rompió el hielo.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer todo esto?

-Bueno-suspiro-. Lo principal será que delante de la gente parezcamos un par de enamorados.

-¿Y fuera de eso?

-Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras. Comprarás más ropa y tendrás cuarto aparte.

-¿Me quedaré con la ropa?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Ya sabes de las reglas que se trabaja con Hayashibara?

-Sí, y las cumplirè. Te quedarás en mi departamento.

-Ya veo.

Kagome estaba nerviosa. Sabía que ese momento tarde o temprano llegaría. Aún recordaba lo que Mizuki le había dicho.

-FlashBack-

Kagome sigue metiendo su ropa dentro de la maleta cuando soltó un enorme y largo suspiro, lo que provocó que Mizuki se acerca a ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo que es mucho tiempo...

-Oye-la toco en el hombro-. Sé que no es por eso, así que no me engañes...

-¿Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar no es así?

-Kagome... confío en Taisho, además, sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras.

-Gracias Mizuki.

-De nada.

-Fin FlashBack-

-¿En qué piensas?-Dijo el albino sacándola de sus pensamientos-. Pero muy pensativa.

-Ahora que lo pienso... dijiste que delante de la gente íbamos a parecer una pareja feliz, explícame cómo haremos eso.

-Es sencillo. Cuando estamos con alguien, haremos esa actuación; fuera de la casa tú y yo seremos una pareja feliz.

-¿Eso significa agarrándonos en las manos, piropos y besos...?

-Así es.

-Tengo prohibido besar-dijo seria-. No lo haré.

-Mira-suspiro-. No quiero obligar a ser algo que no quieres. Por favor, no te pido que te acuestes conmigo, sólo que seamos una pareja ficticia. Te propongo algo. Quedare y haré todo lo que quieras a cambio de ese favor.

-¿Y para qué me contestaste todo el día si sólo querías eso?

-De ser honesto... ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hice.

Inuyasha dio vuelta en una zona residencial bastante grande.

-"_Típico de ricos..._-penso Kagome-._ Bueno, me gusta la pinta de este lugar_".

El albino ayudó a bajar a Kagome y la llevó dentro de la casa. Para qué viviera una persona, la casa era bastante grande, todo con diseño moderno y por lo visto costoso.

-Ven, te mostraré tu habitación.

La llevó arriba donde había alrededor de ocho habitaciones.

-Puedes escoger la que quieras, menos las dos principales.

Kagome se dirigió a la segunda habitación de la izquierda.

-Me quedo en esta habitación.

-Perfecto. ¿No sabes a qué hora vendrá Mizuki a dejar tus cosas?

-Tal vez entre las ocho y las nueve de la mañana. Ella es muy puntual.

-¿No necesitas algo más?

-No gracias-sonrió-. Tienes una casa enorme para ti solo, pero, ¿para qué tanto espacio?

-A veces recibo muchas visitas, y además no me gusta los espacios pequeños; llámame claustrofóbico si quieres.

-Bueno, buenas noches Inuyasha.

-Buenas noches Kagome.

Inuyasha cerro la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la derecha. A pesar de haber pasado más de tres años no podía superarlo. Aún no podía; para él sería fácil vender la casa e irse de ahí, pero los recuerdos que traía aquella casa le obligaban a seguir ahí.

Entro a la habitación continua de la habitación que había escogido Kagome. Era un habitación en el que sólo él podía entrar. A ella jamás la olvidaría.

-Te extraño, espero que puedas perdonarme...-suspiro-. Yuna.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Toma la foto que reposaba en el tocador y se sentó en el cama. En la foto se podía observar al albino abrazando a otra mujer; de ojos azules y de cabello rubio, ambos tenían en su mano derecha una alianza comprobando que estaban casados. El ambarino dejó la foto en la mesa de noche y tomó una caja negra. La abrio y se quedó observando su contenido: un par de alianzas estaban ahí desde hace tres años. Quería ponerse la que le correspondía, pero por respeto a aquella mujer que traiciono, negó con la cabeza y la Cerro.

-Buenas noches querida.

Cerró la puerta con llave y se fue a la otra habitación a descansar.

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo-dijo con rencor-. ¿Sabes que eso puede afectar en negocio?<p>

-Mizuki, Kagome se dará cuenta tarde o temprano de eso.

-Déjame ver si entendí. Inuyasha sólo la contrato para usarla de acompañante. ¿Entonces para qué diablos quiere gastar cuarto de millón de dólares en algo tan simple?

-Un hombre rico puede hacer lo que quiera con su dinero Minamoto.

-Lo único que espero ahora es que se cumpla con el contrato.

-Y lo hará querida. ¿Qué te preocupa de Kagome?

-Que aún sigue siendo virgen.

-Eso es problemático.

-¿Problemático?-Ironizó-. No lo creo.

-Conozco ciertas cosas que ni un periodista experimentado podría saber.

-¿Como el hecho de que la estuvo casado pero su esposa murió hace cuatro años?

-Bien hecho Mizuki-sonrió-. Si quieres y llegarás lejos.

-Como sea. Espero que salga bien todo esto.

-Tranquila; todo saldrá bien. ¿Por qué no sabes a divertite un rato? Estás aquí mucho tiempo...

-Ni loca Hayashibara.

-Luego me preguntes porque tú y Rin se queda solteras antes de cumplir 40 años.

-No metas a mi hermana en esto. Ella trabaja como asesina; ¿y no seremos las primeras... verdad?

-No te metas Minamoto.

Mizuki rio a carcajadas y salió del despacho.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**Lo reconozco; no me fue muy bien aquí, asi que se aceptan quejas.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
